GG4:Here we Go
by redribbon627
Summary: Cammie's Dead! Her mom and Mr. S are the only ones who know the truth. She's alive. Zach is distraught after thinking he lost Cammie the same way he lost his parents, and her friends don't know what to do! Will they find out the truth! ZAMMIE!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge: Pov- Mrs. Morgan

As a spy there are two words no one likes to here…"Mission Failed", but that's exactly what I would be announcing to everyone in just a few minutes. This wouldn't be like our other normal (for Gallagher Academy that is) evening announcements because not only would I have to say those two awful words, I would also have to tell them what those two awful words meant--------- "Mission not accomplished, one Gallagher will not be returning."

Chapter 1

Hey I'm Cammie Morgan—"chameleon" is what my friends call me. As you probably know I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, but as you also probably know this is not your typical boarding school… nope, this is a school for highly trained girl operatives who are capable of hacking into any government data base around the world in 2minutes and 27 seconds flat, but who's counting.

I spent this summer in London with one of my best friends Bex. (Tip: Don't get on her bad side, she has the deadliest upper cut I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot after doing PE at my school for 3 years.) She lives in this super giant mansion w/ an indoor swimming pool, tennis court, beauty salon (she put it in for Macey), and a whole floor for her parents forensic laboratory. It would have been one of the best vacations of my life ( out of a whole 3…two of which were spent with my grandparents hiking)but I was being watched by highly trained and not to mention super buff FBI agents, but I'm the chameleon…I should be able to sneak out.. Well, I did but it doesn't really matter when you have a tracker on you and they find you in about 3 minutes. The only time I really had to myself were the 30 minutes taking a shower every morning and when I was sleeping , although I'm pretty sure there was a camera in my room.

So now I'm on the plane on my way back to the only home I've ever known, Gallagher, with Bex snoring next to me and two completely obvious (Geeze mom! You think I'm that bad) "undercover agents" in the rows behind me and in front, also the plane rider was a personal friend of my dad, says Bex's parents. While sitting there I let my mind wander…….. The first thing into my brain (which is really getting annoying) was a stupid Blackthorne boy! "No" I thought, and quickly pushed the thought out. He's probably somewhere doing something useful and important and not caring where I am at all. The next thing in my mind was how much I actually missed Gallagher. I haven't seen or heard from anyone there except Liz and Macey. I haven't even seen my mom since the day I left for the airport with Bex.

"Landing in 35 minute, all passengers if seated fasten your seatbelts. Standing is still permitted for ten minutes" , the flight attendant announced, interrupting my thoughts. Bex stirred to life beside me.

"We there yet?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Landing in 35 minutes" I said.

"Have you been awake this whole flight? You should've woken me up!" she said when I nodded to her first question.

"It's okay I was just thinking about things."

"Okay" she said not pushing for more info.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom before we land." she just nodded without opening her eyes, and then she was fast asleep..again.

On my way to the back of the plane, a middle aged man of about 40 stepped in the middle of the row so suddenly i almost toppled over. HE caught me a steadied me with an, "Sorry mam!! I didn't see you." when he made eye contact with me I couldn've sworn i had seen him before, but before I could say anything he walked passed me to the front of the plane. "_Weird"_ i thought.

I was walking back to my seat when a flight attendant came up to me, " Mam, we're landing in 15 minutes and everyoen needs to be seated. Would you mind sitting here until we land?"

"Um, sure ..why not. Could you tell my friend ,in row 13 seat B i think, that I'm back here and to wait for me at the gate?"

"Of course mam, i will do that immediately, thankyou for your cooperation." she said

I sat down and laid my head back against the seat, while laying there i heard the one noise, even after all my spy training, that i was not prepared for.....a high friendly, tinkly laugh coming from a cute blonde directly across and looking right at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"OMG!! Cammie! There is NO way that your here!! OMG but you ARE!! It's been so long! How are you? this is so weird that we're both here..on the same flight sitting right next to eachother! I would soo get up and hug you but we're not allowed to get up! Wow I mean Wow! You look amazing! How have you been? I've missed you!" DeeDee squealed not even bothering to worry about how loud she was.

"DeeDee?, Hi! I know , this is weird! I'm good! how are you and what are you doing on a 15 hour flight from London?" I asked to be polite even though, being a spy i already saw the brochure peeking out from her travel bag for_ Students Traveling Abroad Program. _

" OH! well, you see our school principle let the junior class go on this trip to London for winter break with this weird student program thing...i mean its like-" she was cut off by a sudden groan next to her. The groan came from someone sleeping under a dark blue jacket who obviously was trying to sleep. " Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Hey wake up Josh we have company!! You won't believe who it is!" she said hitting him with the airplane manual. _This cannot be happening ..... this cannot be happening....OMG it is totally happening._

" Ow DeeDee! What?!" Josh complained taking the jacket off his head and looking annoyingly at DeeDee. DeeDee just pointed to me with a smile on her face and said, " Look who's here!" Josh turned his head to look in the direction she was pointing obviously not expecting anyone he cared about then did a double take when he saw me.

"Cammie." he didn't ask it like a question he said it like he was reminding me of my name.

_I can't believe he is here...!! OMG calm down Cammie...THIS IS NOT A DRILL....Who the heck EVER runs into there ex boyfriend on a trip home from London and end up sitting right across from him!...Not looking to bad either....and the way he said my name.. is he nervous, is he reminding himself of my name, does he really think i forgot...is he surprised, happy, nervous,mad,.....(note : Find liz's Boy talk translator when back at Gallagher!)_

"...Josh! Hey, how've you been?" I said about a half a second too late, spy training kicking in, voice not betraying the craziness going on inside my head.

He just looked at me like he didn't hear me for about 7 seconds and then said.."Oh! Wow! Cammie... How have you been? Wow..... what are you doing here...You were in London too?"

" Oh Yeah! I forgot to ask you that too? What were _you_ doing in London?" DeeDee asked.

" I was on winter break and I spent it with my friend Bex and her family, and they live in London, and now we're on our way back."

"Landing in 15 minutes. Bathrooms will be open for 5 more minutes." the pilot announced.

"Oohh... hey guys I'll be right back." DeeDee said while getting up and going towards the bathroom, leaving Josh and me alone.

"So... how's Susie doing?" Josh asked with a smile on his face

" You remember her ?!" I asked. _ He has a good memory I almost forgot about that "cat"_

"How could I forget... without that cat we would have never met." he said laughing

"Wow, your right! well, Susie's great still loves those glass bottles." I said laughing along

When DeeDee came back Josh had moved over to the side I was sitting on and we were talking just like old days about everything and yet nothing! I really missed this. When i glanced over at DeeDee she had the biggest smile on her face in the world making me blush. When Josh looked over his sholder to see what i was looking at he saw DeeDee and said," Oh sorry, I didn't see you come back, I'll be back in a second." While he said this the man who passed me earlier on my way to the bathroom came up to him and said " Excuse me boy, but this is my seat."

"Oh sir, you could sit here! It's empty." said DeeDee very sweetly.

"No" he replied curtly" I would like my seat back if you don't mind"

"Sorry Sir, of course." Josh said while getting up, not before giving me a "this guy is crazy" look.

The man sat down next to me, and again when we made eye contact i noticed somthing familiar about him...but i couldn't put my finger on it. He looked away quickly and put headphones over his ears and laid his head back.

" Landing in 3 minutes" said the pilot over the speaker

The plane landed safely and I was walking out of the airplane, josh and DeeDee I lost in the crowd, and so I went looking for Bex. I saw the back of her head and was walking towards her when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hallway. Reflexively I grabbed the persons arm and flung them against the wall and had him pinned when i looked up and saw Josh staring at me, but all he said was, "Why did we breakup? Because I honestly can't remember." I was about to answer when i noted a refelction against the tile. Iturned around and saw the man from the plane standinng in the hall glaring at Josh like he wanted to kill him.

You're teh kid who took my seat aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"And to answer your question, probably because she doesn't want a young man who yanks girls into secluded hallways.....so punk what are you up to?" _Why is he looking at Josh like that! Was he watching me or something! Who the heck is this guy?!_

Mr. Solomons classes kicking in, I noticed he looked about mid forties early fifties, he was wearing a nice suit and watch...he had dark hair and a strong build... and something about him..what was it?... _Cammie Stop!..your on winter break..stop looking for trouble~_ but when i looked at his face..his eyes ,so familiar, filled with hate that i couldn't understand. Feeling the need to defend Josh from this man I said. "His name is Josh, and he wasn't doing anything wrong, we're friends."

"I could tell you were friends by the way you pinned him to the wall after he grabbed you." he said with major sarcasm in his low voice.

"Well every thing's fine sir, thanks for making sure." I guess it was nice he was checking on me but i really want him to leave.

That's when he looked at me straight on for the first time, and from this point of view he looked alot younger than I originally had thought. He smirked at me when he saw me staring maybe a little to closely saying, "My pleasure" looking right at me. _That smirk...exactly like another boy's i know. I boy's whose jacket was in my bag. A boy with the same color eyes. A boy named Zach._

Before I could think of anything to say he turned to Josh and said,"Sorry for the mistake Josiah." and turned around and walked back into the bustle of people in the airport and disappeared.

"Wow, that guy reminded me of that Zeke guy you went to school with." Josh said. I just nodded still staring off in the direction he dissapeared. "What's up with you two anyway? You aren't still dating him are you? I don't think he liked me." He asked sounding casual, maybe to casual, until the last sentence where a little triumph entered his voice.

"Oh..um, well we never really 'dated'." I said wishing we could just avoid this subject..I mean i know I'm no expert on this stuff, but I'm pretty sure this is sooo not what you talk about with your ex boyfriend.

"Really ..did he know that?" he said laughing,"He seemed pretty possessive of you when _I _met him. He was more intimidating tan your mom." and then he mumbled to himself so quitely that only a specialy trained ear could hear,"That was one crazy night" What night was crazy?... _Zach seemed _possessive_ of me...hmm never heard that before. _But once again before i could respond I heard a booming voice over the crowd yelling "JOSH ABRAMS, THIS IS YOUR TEACHER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN GATE OR YOUR SCHOOL IS LEAVING WITHOUT YOU."

"Cammie," he said hurriedly," meet me at our old spot Saturday night. Please say you will." _he still remebered our old spot! _

_"_Um..Josh, I don't think..well you know what happened last time.."

"It doesn't matter I need to talk to you..it's important!" he said quickly "Okay see you there." he said when i didn't reply, and he rushed off to meet his school...and then he KISSED DEEDEE!!! what the heck!! What was all this about then?!? In one sense I was kind of relieved...I mean he was my first crush and not to metion secret boyfriend..but I just didn't like him like that anymore..I realized that when we were talking on the plane, he was just a friend. _So why did he ask why we broke up? WAIT!! _My spy insticts kicked in and I remebered what he had said earlier.."_Almost as intimidating as your mom...That was one crazy night" _He had only met my mom the night he found out I was a spy and how would he remember her being intimidating unless he remembered her in her office..and "One crazy night"... was that talking about the night he got involved in my Cov Ops mission and found out that i was a SPY!!!!!!!! NO WAY!!!! _Cammie CALM DOWN..I'm sure your WAY over exagerating this... there is nooo way! You'll find out Saturday no need to stress over this anyway! _

"Cammie! There you are! I was about to call the FBI!..Where the heck did you run off too....why are you so pale are you okay?" BEx said almost running right into me.

"Yeah," I said pulling my emotions into check and putting a smile on my face " I'm fine! Let's go home." Home...that sounded exactly what i needed...All my sisters, my mom, I even missed mrs. Dabney. All of the sudden I was so excited about getting back i pulled BEx's arm and we jumped into the waiting car and off to Gallagher..our home.

**(Sorry it's so short! I'm soo excited for the next few chapters! I've had a lot of school work later..please comment and tell me what you think...you guys can even give me ideas..I'm TOTALLY open for ideas! Thanks everyone!! I'll update as soon as possible!! Just for everyone to know I am a huge fan of zach so don't worry there will be ZACHH and Cammie in this!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"OMG Cammie, we _have_ to find a way to get you out of here on Saturday!!!" Bex screamed when I told her

"Finally some adventure around here, it's been sooo boring these past few days!" Macey said.

"Guys, I can't just leave I have those security guys on me 24/7..I can barely go to the bathroom without them wanting to follow me!"

"Cammie, need I remind you that Liz here is one of the best computer geniuses of our time, Macey is deadly when it comes to designs, I can take out any guy in your way, and you are one of teh best pavement artists since...EVer... And you don't think we can handle some FBI agents in suits?!" BEx said.

"WEll, no but-" I started but was cut off by a

"Great..we need to start planning...We'll call it mission....mission....." Bex glanced around the room and her eyes landed on the bag of Goldfish from the plane," Aha! mission Goldfish."

"Why? That makes no sense BEx" Liz said

"You come up with something better...besdes I'm insanely hungry." BEx answered back.

"You guys know this is insane and we'll all probably be suspended forever and I'll probably only talk to him for a few minutes ...right?"I asked.

"Yep!" they all answered in unison. And I knew,the spy in me and the girl, that no matter what i said or did ...I was meeting Josh Saturday night.

I still hadn't told them that I thought Zach was there, in fact I was sure he was at the airport, but I kept that to myself for now ........I had a feeling I'd be seeing him again, and soon.

* * *

**Plan Goldfish: ORganized By Bex, Liz, and Macey (Named by BEx!)**

**Operation is as follows:**

**1. Agent McHenry will disguise herself to look as much alike as possible with the actual Cammie Morgan**

**"Cammie" will make FBI agents follow her to other side of mansion.**

**3. Liz will then hack into the Gallagher Security system (using password obtained from Cammie's mom's personal planner book) and change the viewing of the securtity camera to a picture of last week.**

**4. Agent Cameron will sneak out through secret passagway used in (last time's) escape excorted by Agent BAxter for backup**

**5. She will meet subject and only God knows what will happen then.**

**Mission will start 45 minutes before meeting time.**

**Over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

The plan is working perfectly so far...the guards have just started chsing after "me" to the toehr side of the school, Liz has switched the camera viewing on teh security cameras, and Bex and I are on our way out.

"Hey!! that was my toe!" Bex yelped quietly.

"Sorry, I can't see anything."I replied defensively.

"Oh my Gosh Cammie, we are 10 yards away from the place you succesfully stole a boys heart and crushed it! Oh the drama.!" BEx said, "But just so you know, I'm rooting for Zach. Josh is too-" but i cut her off by saying,

"I don't like Josh anymore...he's still nice but I don't like him..and when did you become a fan of Zach?"

"I'm a spy and I have my secrets." she said evasively.

"What?" She mad nooo sense.

"Let's just say Grant keeps me filled in on Blackthorne drama."

"But-"

"We're here!!" BEx exclaimed!!

"Okay!! Let's Do this!!!" I said with enthusiasm, maybe it was just jitters about what Josh was going to say, or maybe it was the fact this was the first time since...I don't even remember ( and that's weird for a spy, we **always** remember...Woah I must be on some kind of high!) that i had sneaked out of Gallagher grounds.

I walked up to the pavillion and saw Josh waiting there, his face looked like he was thinking he really hard about something. "Josh," I said calling his attention

"Hey! Glad you came!" he said.

"So..." I said wanting to know **why** I was here.

" Okay ...well...okay I'll just get to the point." he looked kinda nervous now.

"Good." I said trying toencourage him with a smile.

"Okay, this might sound stupid but," teh rest came out so fast that I ad a hard time following, " The day we broke up I never could remember anything that happened that day and then when I saw you on the plane...all this stuff popped into my head, and at first I thought I just had a dream and was making this stuff up, but I'm not sure..it seemed so real, becasue if I'm **actually** remembering right tehn your a spy and so are all the other girls at your boarding school and you couldn't tell me the truth because tehn your school's secret woud get out and your mom gave me so sort of tea that was supposed to wipe my memory of everything but obviously it didn't." he finished abrubtly and took a huge breath looking for me to say something.

All I could do was stare at him..._how the heck does he know al this? Why didn't that tea work! What should I say....PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER..your a spy!! You can do it Cammie...calm down...focus..._After a second and a half of thinking this I remebered the book I read in 7th grade entitled _Manipulation and Reverse Psycology. _I was going to put Josh in his right mind..or is it wrong mindd..._It doesn't matter Cammie!_

"hahahahahaha!! You're so funny! I always loved that about you! If only I was a spy..wouldn't that be awesome..like all that James Bond stuff! I'm pretty sure that tea stuff was in that movie now that i think about it...maybe you fell asleep watching that movie or soemthing!! And trust me if I went to a spy school I'm sure they wouldn't have dorky uniforms like ours!" I said to him and was happy when I saw his face fill with relief but was sad when I saw that he really did trust me.._he's such a nice guy.._ I don't deserve that trust..but I gotta do what i gotta do..this is what a spy's life is. Lies.

"Well I did fall asleep watching Mission Impossible...I knew it couldn't be true, I have a seriously overimaginitive brain. It's weird, I keep seeing people that look like your friend Zeke everywhere...WOW! i am soo paranoid. You probably think I'm a freak! " Josh was completely wrong..he didn't have an overimaginitive brain..he saw everything all teh time..he saw _me.._ he's to perceptive for his own good.

"No I don't! I probablywould have done the same thingif I felt that you were some James bond weirdo with a friend who was talking me!" I said making this whole situation laughable.

Josh started laughing and pulled me into a hug saying "I've missed you" then"Oh crap! What time is it?"

"It's 9:57" I said " Gotta hot date with a certain blonde?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. I found I was really happy for Josh and DeeDee. She was so sweet, perfect for Josh.

"Yeah actually!haha! It was nice seeing you Cammie. Bye!" and with that he ran around the corner leaving me under the pavilion. I sat there for 24 seconds until I heard a voice next to me say "So Gallagher girl, what were you and Jimmy up to?"

**OMG GUYS!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS MAJOOORR Cammie and Zacch!! WOOHOO!! i just put together what the entire story is gonna be and how it's gonna end.....AHHHH I"M SO EXCITED!!! i wish i could type faster and get the chapters out! the next chapter will be upp insanel sooon! If not tonite probably tonite becasue I'm so excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

My heart leapt out of my chest as I looked into his green eyes filled with mysteries and secrets it seemed he would never tell me.

"Zach! What are you doing here?" Didn't I learn to stop asking that question..it's never answered and i just get mad anyway..but why _was_ he here..does he ever go to school anymore!! Not that I'm dissapointed to see him..becasue I'm definately not..

"You'll find _that _out in the morning. As for my question.." he said trailing off

"I was just cathcing up with an old friend is all. I haven't seen him in a while."

"You just saw him at the airport, and you definately talked a ton on the plane." he said quickly.

" I _knew_ it was you! Why were you there?" _there I go again..that stupid question!! _and i got the exact kind of answer I was expecting..wague and absolutely NOT answering my question.

"Because I'm a spy and I had a mission." he said curtly, effectively ending the subject then adding," I really don't like that Josiah..Jimmy whater guy."

"_Josh, _is a friend, and is very sweet. Just because you didn't like him didn't mean you ahd to be such a jerk to him at the airport." I replied.

"Well, he grabbed you from behind, pulled you into a deserted hallway, and you pinned him against the wall...it looked to me like you were goingto take him out and I was just there to help drag the body away when you were done so no one got introuble." he said with a wink, a small smile palying around his lips. Even I had to laugh at that. He looked at me while I laughed and his smile got bigger unti lhe eventually said, " macey can't keep cover all night you know, you'd better get back...Plan Goldfish..nice name by the way."

"How did you know that?" _JEEZE CAMMIE WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND TAHT STUPID QUESTION!!!!!!_ and of course he pointed to himself and did that annoying little thing he does and said , "Spy" Then he did something I TOTALLY didn't expect.

He leaned in and kissed me. This was different then what i remember our first kiss being, that was a palyful,fun goodbye kiss. This time he was more serious and it felt like a silent promise..of what I had no clue becasue first of all i was KISSING Zach..and second of all who FREAKING CARES what it was! I started to pull back when I remembered that Bex was watching us from somewhere, but Zach just put his hands around my waist and pulled me in tighter and wispered against my lips " Don't" and I _totally_ forgot about Bex and gave in. He finally pulled back after....for the first time in my life I didn't know how long...and said quietly, almost to himself," What are you doing to me Cammie?" That's when I heard BEx's sniffle..wait _sniffle! since when did Bex SNIFFLE._ Zach and I both looked toward the sound and saw Bex leaning against a wall looking at us.

"Oh I ju-just knew it-- finally!" she said wiping her eyes with her sleeve..._What has gotten into her?_

**(BEX POV)**

I knew it! I knew Zach would win! Cammie started to break away from the kiss _NO _but Zach pulled her in and kept kissing her. I knew he had a heart! And he'd given it to my best friend! Grant told me that Zach hasn't gotten attached to anyone since his parents died ..until now!! I cound't help it when my eyes filled with tears, but when I heard Zach's whisper of "Cammie what are you doing to me?" I let out a quiet sob...it was sooo sweet.

"Oh I ju-just knew it....finally!" I said when they saw me. Cammie and Zach both blushed and when I pulled myself together I said, " We gotta go Cammie, Macey said they're starting to catch on." I turned to go but I still heard when Zach said, " I should have known they'd be somewhere around here."

"Yeah, we're like smoke and fire that way"I smiled at that and I heard Zach laugh too.

"Cya Zach" cammie said quietly.

"I really hope so Gallagher Girl." said Zach and kissed her very quickly.

As Cammie and I were walking away I caught a reflection of Zach in the window..he was still standing there with a faint smile on his lips looking at absolutely nothing....and when I looked at Cammie I saw the same exact expression... _Here we go.....!!!!! _i thought.

**What do you guys think!?! Please comment and tell me what you think!! I sooo wish i could type faster!! want the end to come now!!! I want to just skip!! but to give you guys a hint of whats coming there's going to be stuff with the CC and Joe Solomons cabin..and a blackthorne "dance" and a ton of ZAMMIE!!!!!!!! AHHH!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning Ladies" My mom said in French." I have an important announcement today. As you all probably remember or ahve heard of, we did an exchange with The Blackthorne Institute for Boys a couple years ago. Because of the sucess of that we will be doing another exchange with tehm this year! Except this time we will be going to Blackthorne!"

If you could understand French you would know how insanely excited all the girls in the dining hall were....if you can't you'd think they all decided to randomly yell at eachother without any meaning. Some girls were screaming, some were whispering quietly to eachother, and some..like me.. were just staring. _**We're** going to Blackthorne!! We're going to Zach's mystery school!! But that doesn't explain why Zach is here?_ As I was thinking that last thought my mom interupted the screamign adn yelling and...staring by saying," We even have some Blackthorne students here who will be helping to excort you fine young ladies over to the Institute, but becasue of certain complications they won't be arriving until later this evening, until then You will continue with your normal classes as usual and then after that you must all pack your belongings and you'll be headed to Blackthorne!"

* * *

As I passed a door on my way to Mr Solomon's class I heard whispering and without even thinking and my spy instincts kicking in I caught what they were saying.

"It's too dangerous to have her traveling out and about all the time..It was hard enough trying to get her from London back here! There were 15 hijakckers trying to get on teh plane and do you know who they were after?? Do you!? Her!"

" She is my daughter and I know what is safe for her. You don't think I'm just going to let her walk out with no protection at all! Why else do you think I would have done the exchange with Blackthorne in the first place...it's one of the safest places for her now. And I even brought some of her old friends back from their to help excort her safely over. The most dangerous thing she'll be doing for awhile is the Cov Ops missions in town...HIGHLY dangerous."

_What!!! This whole Blackthorne thing is about me!! That's why Zach is here!! And who is that talking to her! _

I heard footsteps coming towards teh door and I ducked into the nearest hallway. It was Mr Solomon coming out with my mom..wait he had a class in a 13 seconds...I HAD A CLASS IN 13 SECONDS!!! Darnit! maybe I'll just follow him....actually..better not, I'll probably get caught but how will he get there in time! I watched him as he slipped into a secret passage way I had _never_ even noticed before, _How is that even possible!_ and disapear! I better get to class..NOW!

**********

"What are the basic ways to avoid guard dogs?" Mr solomon asked the class. As Anna Fetterman rattled off the answer I pondered waht my mom was talking about in her room with mr solomon. "What color shirt was Ms Dabney wearing this morning, she was sitting in the back corner of the dining hall...Ms Morgan please."

"A green shirt with a blue stripe on the hem and a gray tanktop. " I don't even remeber really seeing her but I knew that was teh right answer.

"Correct" he said. " Now to freshen you guys up on you basic techniques and to sharpen your photographic memories, we will be doing a little...hunt in town today. So ladies, please head to the cars waiting in the front lot." With that the whole class got up and went to the front.

While sitting in the van Mr Solomon filled us in on what was going to happen. " There is a highschool fundraiser going on today, the streets will be filled with people, Your job ladies will be to remain undercover while myself, Blackthorne, and some of my close friends are looking for you. That's not all though. You must also be able to answer any question I ask you during the time you are undercover. If it is to conspicuous to answer the question, change the situation you are in and make it unconspicuous. I don't care how you do it but if a question is not answered correctly you will have to return to the bus. All clear ladies?" He said to everyone. Everyone nodded there head or said yes. _Blackthorne? His **Friends?** Great can't wait to meet them.. This should be fun though._

"Ready Cammie. This should be easy enough for you." BEx said next to me.

"I hope so." I said. And I really did mean it...I did NOT want to be found. So when the doors of the van opened and the girls filed out... me bing the chameleon did what I do best..I blended in and disappeared.

****************

**BEX POV**

"LADIES! THIS IS A CODE RED! WE HAVE SPOTTED ATTACKERS IN THE CROWD! EVERYONE TURN OFF THEIR COMMS UNITS THIS INSTANT THEY CAN TRACK YOUR SIGNAL" Mr Solomon yelled over the coms units. As quickly as I could I yanked it out and switched it off. I looked around and saw otehr girls doing the same. _WHAT IS GOING ON!! ATTACKERS! OH NO ....CAMMIE, WHERE IS SHE!!!_ As I said this I looked over and saw too HUGE men walking toward a street corner, when I looked in the direction they were walking I saw someone sitting on a bench ,with children all around her, reading a newspaper...a normal girl on a normal day...but on closer look I noticed something in her ear and her shoes were teh ones at Gallagher..CAMMIE!!!

Her comms must not be working!! NOOOOO!!!!! I spotted Solomon and he looked at me and I waved my arms and yelled for him to look over there and when he saw it he started sprinting toward the spot. But he was too far away, the men were already on Cammie and had ehr pinned against the ground .._NO CAMMIE.._I started running towards her too. The guy pulled out a gun and held it to her head he was going going to pull the trigger when...Someone threw himslef at the guy and with a swift hard blow to the head knocked him out. But the other guy still had Cammie and was beating her. She didn't even seem to be fighting anymore...she was lifeless in the mans arms.

Mr Solomon and I got there at the same time. He came from one side I came from ther and we grabbed the guy while the other guy who when i looked up it was none other than Zachary Goode grabbed Cammie and dragged her away. She had blood everywhere and I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest!

As I looked at Cammie I was suddenly filled with hate for this man. Even though he was already knocked out I grabbed the front of his shirt and punched him right in the face.

"That's for touching my friend!" Mr S. grabbed cammie and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to teh van. Zach not far behind him.

"Zach! Stay here! She is in critical condition we do no need more people in this van!"

"No! I am coming. She's going to be fine!!" Zach retorted

"Zach, this an order." Mr solomon said, and jumped inthe bakcof the van and took off.

"Gallagher Girl..." I heard Zach murmur as he stared off at the van rushing towards Gallagher with Cammie, not breathing and bleeding in the back seat.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

**_One minute it's bright and sunny..then next it's dark...complete darkness with no way out_**

" It's time Rachel. She can't stay here like this, everyone saw what happened. It will be easy..we can break the news to everyone at dinner." I faintly heard Mr Solomons voice say. My head was killing me and I could barely breathe.._What happened to me?_

" What about her friends, Bex,Zach, Liz, Macey...we can't just tell them this! It will break their hearts! And what about Cammie! I'm sure she doesn't want to live like that either!" my mom said.

"She is going to end up just like your husband if we don't act now! Everything will be settle in the ned but for now everyone can face a little pain in the mean time....but I'm sick of you and Cammie facing the worst of it because of the stupid stuff your husband and I did!"

" Joe......okay. Your right..It's the only way to keep her safe and it's only for a little while. I'll tell her. can you give us a couple minutes? Just so she's aware."

"Sure, and thankyou Rachel." then i heard his footsteps going down the hall and out the door.

"Cammie?" my mom said while rubbing my head. I barely opened my eyes to look at her, it was so bright in this room. I tried to say "yes but nothing came out just something that sounded like "mphh".

"The Circle of Cavan did this to you...Joe.. I mean Mr. Solomon and I have decided it is time you are kept properly safe with absolutely no more risk to your life..It's not safe for you or the school to have you here. After your attac a couple days ago the CCC believes you are dead. WE have kept you hidden down here, not even your friends have seen you or heard from anyone who has. In order to protect you, we are going to fake your death and announce it. That way the CCC will stop attacking Gallagher and will stop their search for you. You will be with Mr Solomon most of the time and we will find a safe place for you. But you need to cooperate..that means :NO contact with your friends, no telling anyone your alive, no telling anyone your name is Cammie Morgan. By tonight there will be no Cammie Morgan, she will be dead, and she will not return until the CCC are destoyed." My mom walked out of the room without anything further and left me sitting their wondering what was going on with my life...._There will be no cammie Morgan, she will be dead. What about Bex, Liz, Macey........What about Zach.....tey'll all think I'm dead. _But if this is going to protect my school , I'll hold my cover till the end, no matter what. _Here we go._

**What do you guys think!! It's pretty late and I'm tired so if it stinks tell me and I'll take it off!! But please review! I love reviews!!! You guys make my day! I have no school tomorrow so I can add more stuff...and I have a tourney this weekend so I have time when I'm in the hotel to update too!! As you can imagine Zach's POV of all this is coming up!! AHHH!!! and the blackthorne thing...oh ya!! I'm so excited!! I LOVE ZACH!! I was going to add Josh to this but I got kinda sick of him so i jsut let him lead a happy life with DeeDee and gave Cammie teh mysterious,hott,amazing, ZACHH!!!! BLACKTHORNE BOY!! Thanks Everyone!! I 3 you!!**


	8. Chapter 8

_There will be no cammie Morgan, she will be dead. What about Bex, Liz, Macey........What about Zach.....they'll all think I'm dead. _But if this is going to protect my school , I'll hold my cover till the end, no matter what. _Here we go._

**Mrs. Morgan's POV**

As a spy there are two words no one likes to here…"Mission Failed", but that's exactly what I would be announcing to everyone in just a few minutes. This wouldn't be like our other normal (for Gallagher Academy that is) evening announcements because not only would I have to say those two awful words, I would also have to tell them what those two awful words meant--------- "Mission not accomplished, one Gallagher will not be returning."

I was listening to all the girls whispering about two things. First, the Blackthorne boys who were supposed to escort "them" over a couple days ago were sitting at a table in the front of the dining hall, and secondly Cammie, my daughter, and also the reason for the delay in the girls leaving had not been seen or heard of in 3 days. It was time they found out what has happened._ You can do it Rachel._ Thinking about Cammie dying brought tears to my eyes. _All the easier to play my cover._ Here we Go.

"Ladies...and Gentlemen," I said in a slightly shaky voice," many of you have probably been..worrying about Cammie (my voice cracked on her name), my daughter. What some of you may not know is that she was attacked by a dangerous enemy and has been in critical condition over the past few days in an isolated facility in order for her to _try_ to heal. Tonight.....I am hear to tell you that ...that.." I broke off not able to continue, just thinking about it sent my insides turning and my heart beating an awful disjointed rhythm.

"Here Rachel, it's okay go sit down. I'll break the news." Joe whispered in my ear. As I looked around I stared at the table where Cammie usually sat with her friends. LIz was staring up at the stage like she was trying with all her might to solve a math equation trying to pick the answer right out of the question. Bex had silent tears running down her face and she looked right through the stage not even seeming to pay attention. And then there was Macey. She had missed Cammie the most out of all the girls. I never understood why those two got so close but they did and I could see the pain in Macey's stare. I could tell she was still hoping Cammie would coem back safe and sound but also knew that she knew that would never happen...ever. She wasn't crying ,she was frozen with no expression on her face, an expression no one can fully understand unless you've seen awful things...and I've seen many in my time. I had ot look away but my eyes landed on the Blackthorne table. On Zach. The person who begged to come with her.. to keep her safe...I looked away but not before his expression and all i could see on it was anger. Pure anger. That's when I remembered something. This has happened to him before. They were attacked in front of him. He watched them get hurt. He _tried_ to go with them. He waited for them to return. They never did.

**Joe Solomon POV**

**" **It's a sad day today. As many of you know Cammie Morgan was attacked 3 days ago. She then was sent to a secluded facility to help heal her. The injuries were very bad but once examined further we also discovered that they were.....fatal. Ms. Morgan died this morning of internal bleeding. She was one of the bravest Gallagher Girls of the century and she really loved this school and all you girls. I loved her like a daughter and I'm sure many of you were close to her. "I said this last part looking at Macey, Bex, Liz, and finally searching for Zach. He was gone. I looked at the doors and caught a sight of his back leaving the building. "Although the details are confidential and very much classified I feel you all have the right to know that she died fighting very hard and that if not for the help of Ms Baxter, and a fellow Blackthorne student she would not have survived past that day. " The whole room was silent adn girls were crying.

"We will still be going to Blackthorne however. I think it will be good for us to get away from here for a while. Gentlemen, please escort these ladies to the airplanes.

**Sorry this is so short! The next chapter is going to be Zach's POV and Cammies. I wanted to add Zach's to this but I didn't have itme and I didn't feel like waiting any longer toput _someting_ up! review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"We will still be going to Blackthorne however. I think it will be good for us to get away from here for a while. Gentlemen, please escort these ladies to the airplanes._

**Zach's POV ( morning of the big announcment)**

"Dude, where have you been all day?" Grant asked me when I plopped down in my bunk.

"I've been going around the school that's all." I said back

"Looking for Cammie still?" I didn't answer that I stayed quiet until he said, "She's gonna come back sooner or later dude. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." I said. _complete lie. _

"Okay dude...But, you know you can tell me." Grant said

"Tell you what exactly?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at Cammie and talk to her, I've never seen you so happy and..and..I don't know..open..before." I just looked at him and then he said simply like it was no big deal and completely obvious, " You love her man." I didn't see that coming. But was he right? _Do I love her? I've never felt like this before. But Zach, you know what happens when you get too close, and that can't and **won't **happen again. _

"You got to stop worrying about it. She likes you too you know, but you keep running away dude." Grant said.

"Wait, how do you know she likes me too?" _You said "too"! But how does he know that?_

_"_Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty close to Bex and also..I'm a SPY! and it take a complete dunderhead not to notice it..someone like you. Love blinds the best of us Zach don't worry!" he said the last part with a wink. _I do love her..I want her to be safe, I want to always be with her, and I always think about her. Oh no, I'm in for it. But how should I tell her! I don't even know where she is. But I'm sure she's fine. She's probably jus getting a debriefing on what happened or soemthing. Yeah, I'm sure that's what it is._

_" _How do I tell her." I asked Grant quickly.

"My MAN! I knew you'd face the truth eventually. Now, it's all about strategy. I heard that she'd probably be at dinner tonight. Now, let's practice."

(_after practicing in front of the mirror with Grant for a little bit, Jonas walk in)_

_"No no!_ something like this! You so lovely and creative and...I Love you!" Grant said to himslef in the mirror correcting Zach.

"Wow! Talk about self righteous...." Jonas said when he came in and saw Zach and Grant admiring themselves in the mirror.

"Jo bro! Zach has finally come ti his senses and we're practicing his approach to Cammie! Want to join??" Grant said in the funniest voice I have ever heard.

"Umm, I think I'll pass, but Zach..I'm so proud of you dude! " He said. He sat on his bed and took out his computer and started doing..well Jonas stuff. Probably hacking into some new government site.

"HEY! Romeo" Grant interupted my thinking." Back to work!"

"You know what, I think I got it. It can't be that hard." I said and walked out of the room and outside to think for a little bit. as I was walking I ran into Macey. She looked really nervous and was going through every secret passage way.

"Macey!! Hey!" I said when she turned around and saw me. " What are you doing?"

"The same thing you've been doing for that past few days! Where are they keeping her!?" She said and she looked exactly how I looked just a couple hours ago.

"I heard she was going to be at dinner tonite." I said and I sounded maybe a little too happy. _Zach control yourself._

_"_What are you so happy about? are you in love with my best friend?" She said with a knowing smirk on her face. All I did was smirk at her and say, " I'll guess you'll have to find out.

********** **Dinner Time**

**"**Do you guys see Cammie?" I asked my table.

" Not yet, but I see Mrs. Morgan's back so maybe she's going to make an announcment about it or something. I haven't seen her in 3 days in either."

But then she turned around and I saw hert her face. Her eyes were tinged with red and Mr Solomon was staring at her in concern. He also had disappeared when Cammie did. _No! It can't be happening..No! not again._

_"_Ladies...and Gentlemen,"she said in a slightly shaky voice," many of you have probably been..worrying about Cammie (her voice cracked on her name), my daughter. What some of you may not know is that she was attacked by a dangerous enemy and has been in critical condition over the past few days in an isolated facility in order for her to try to heal. Tonight.....I am hear to tell you that ...that.." she started sobbing and couldn't stop. Mr Solomon came up to her and whispered somethign in her ear.

_It's happening again Zach. The same people who did this to your parents did this to Cammie. She's gone zach and she's not coming back..ever. _

All the sudden I was filled with anger and hurt. I made sure to control my features to show only anger. It was pretty easy. The CoC killed the only people I've ever loved. First my parents. I watched them get tourtured in front of me for information. They never gave in. I begged to go with them in the medical airplane and they didn't let me. I waited and waited for them to come home, but they never did. The next thing I know I'm shipped off to Blackthorne, never to see them again. TO live a life of lies..to never have anyone trust you. Not to get close to anyone... but I wanted Cammie to trust me..and when i tried to get close.....she's gone. gone forever. I didn't even have tolisten to the rest of this stupid speech. It will just make everything worse to hear those words... She's gone Zach, the only girl you ever loved.

I got up from my seat and stormed out, but not before hearing the last of Mr. Solomon's words.

"I think it will be good for us to get away from hear for a while."I knew what he meant, the only thing I wanted ot do was get as far away from here as possible. Back to the only place I had ever _really_ called home. Blackthorne.

"Gentlemen please excort the ladies to the airplanes." but I had no intention of riding with them.

_You should have told her earlier. She's gone now. She'll never know how she stole my heart and held it in the plam of her hand ever since the moment I laid my eyes on her. _That's when all the memories came flooding in. Me offering her M&M's in the mall and she having no clue who I was, her face when she saw me in her classroom, the way i held her hand during her Cov Ops mission, how beautiful she looked in that red ballgown that took my breath away, but I was too much of a idiot to tell her, then when I dipped her in front of her whole school and kissed her, and how much i wanted to kiss her on that train, I should have...., she's the only one who's really known _part _of the real me, the only one who made me feel like nothing bad had ever happened, the only one who could really relate to me.

I hid all my emotions behind a completely blank mask and walked out of the gates of Gallagher and into the town... one way or another I was going to end up at Blackthorne, but I couldn't make myself get on those planes with the crying girls. I especially didn't want to see the expression on her friends faces, the friends, who like me, thought she'd be coming back tonight, not leaving us forevor. No, I couldn't do it. I walked through the town until I ran staight into the gazeebo where just nights earlier I had kissed her. I couldn't stand it any longer. I was underneathe the gazeebo and i sat down on the bench and cried. I had never cried before, not even when my parents died. I sat there like that for what seemed like forever, drowning in misery....until I remembered her face smiling at me, her eyes shining with happiness, and I knew she wouldn't want me to just sit here. I got up and walked down the street looking for _someting...anything,..._ to bring be back to Blackthorne, to my friends, and away from this place filled with memories of the girl I loved...love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie, it's time to go." Mr. Solomon said as he walked in my room.

"Go...Go where? And am I going to be with you all the time now? How is this going to work?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be staying by my side til I have you safely delivered to where you will be staying. But before we go anywhere, it's time we put you in disguise because our first stop, will be Blackthorne." he said this like it was no big deal, that my covre would be so amazing that a room full of teenage spies and even my best friends wouldn't notice me.

" How is this going to work? I'm sure someone is going to know it's me. The people who've known me forever are going to be in that room. Not to mention they're all spies. " I reminded him.

"Don't worry about it Cammie, I will be disguising you. No one will have a clue who you are. All you have to do is follow my lead once we get there."

"BUt why are we going there in the first place? Why don't you just take me right to this place your going to take me?" This made no sense at all. I knew that if I saw my frieds it would be almost impossible not to tell someone.

"Blackthorne is having a...test... much like the one Gallagher had when Blackthorne came here. It will be a dance and I, being a alumni and big influence there have to be there. If I don't show up people will wonder and it will get out the CoC will know something isn't right.." he said

"Now, let's get you to the disguise room. Obviously I can't do everything so your mom is meeting us there to help out."  
"My mom hasn't left either?" I wondered

"Nope, she wanted to see you before she left again." he said keeping his eyes forward. We walked into the room I had seen a while earlier when Mr. Solomon dressed up as a janitor named Art. It still was the biggest closet I had ever seen and ever wanted to see, but just perfect for making somone completely unrecognizable.

**************

"Cammie!" My mom said when she saw me and she came up and hugged me tight.

"Um, hi mom." I said hugging her back but not quite sure why she was soo...huggy? "Are you okay?"

"YEs. yes I'm fine Cammie, it's just been so hard telling everyone the news and then it got to my head and I don't know I've just been on freakout mode for a while. Sorry about this." she said impishly.

"Oh, I forgot, you just told all of them didn't you. It's okay mom...I love you." I said hugging her tighter.

"I love you too honey." but then she remembered we had company and pulled herself together and said," Okay now, let's get down to buisness. We have to get Ms. Charlotte Lamain ready for the Blackthorne dance. _Here we go!!!_

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror after they were done and I knew Cammie Morgan was in fact gone, and in her place was Charlotte Lamain. I couldn't see one ounce of Cammie in the mirror. This girl's hair was a dark black, and she had bright green eyes. She was at least 3 inches taller than Cammie and looked much more...defined. She looked like she belonged on the cover of vouge. She didn't look 16 at all, she could pass for 25 easily. If I couldn't find anythign familiar in the mirror I doubt my friends could either.

"UM, wow. I don't even recognize myself." I whispered.

"Well what do you expect. We are teachers at Gallagher, not to mention amazing." Mr Solomon said sarcasticly. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, you ready Cam?" my mom said. And I knew when she said that she wasn't just asking if I was ready to go she was asking much more. I looked into her eyes and said what I knew had to be said even if it wasn't true.

"Yes."

* * *

We arrived in a limo with a bunch of other teachers and alumni. I goota say Blackthorne must also be known for hott alumni because every single one of these teachers were equally as hott as Mr. Solomon. If my dad was anything like the rest of the Blackthorne boys no wonder my mom fell in love with him.

Some of the Blackthorne students were there to welcome us and I recognized some of them from the last time they came but I didn't see anyone i really cared about. _Just one person._

I was escorted in by Mr. Solomon and I got alot of angry death stares from fellow Gallagher Girls who believe it or not had no clue who I was. I walked in to the ball room and saw Bex, Liz, and Macey standing in a circle at the back of the hall. They all looked beautiful in their dresses but all of them looked tired. Macey had her hair in a pony tail of course and she wasn't even wearing maeup, still she was incredibly beautiful. Bex was wearing her hair down with a red dress but she was wearing flip flops underneathe her dress when she swayed to the side . And Liz was wearing her glasses still. But they still were the most beautiful Gallagher girls there.

As if sensing my stares they looked over in my direction and I couldn't look away.

"Cammie!" joe whispered in my ear and snapped me out of my reveriee." Snap out of it, you know what to do come on. Your a teacher, go get your clip board and start dancing and socializing...blend in."

"Right." I said and walked up to the man at the front who was passing out clipboards to the teachers.

"Charlotte Lamain." I said, hoping they didn't forget to put me on the list. "Alumni from Gallagher."

"Of course Ms Lamain. I have your clip board right here. You will be covering the boys, make sure to dance with as many as possible and try to make them crack, make them hold their covers. Here is a list of the boys you are assigned and in teh left hand column is who they're supposed to be. Have a nice night." and with that he left me staring at clip board and the names on it.

Charlotte Lamain: G-Alumni

**Student Name andGrade Student Cover **

Matthew Williamson 9th George McKowsky

Jeffery Moore 12th Matthew Borson

Stephen Johnson 11th Samuel Robertson

Zachary Goode 11th Justin Forester

_*These boys are some of our best students. Make sure to dance with all four._

I just stared at the last name for 4 seconds. How was I going to do this. Could I dance with him and talk with him without giving myself away. Zach was an amazing spy, maybe just maybe, i wouldn't have to tell him, maybe he'd figure it out by himself! I promised I wouldn't tell an but maybe if i gave a few hints here and there..just maybe.._Don't get your hopes up Cammie, Mr Solomon and your mom disguised you. He's not going to believe you. Your just some boring teacher assigned to get information out of him. _

I danced with all the boys on my sheet except for Zachary Goode. I hadn't even seen him all night. I was onthe edge of the dance floor when a girl tripped and fell in front of me. Her drink flew into my face (_thank the Lord for waterproof makeup) _and my contacts fell out! Crap! well I guess it's no big deal. **(I have no idea if a contact can even fall out that way?)**I helped the girl up to her feet and saw that it was Macey who'd tripped..wait _Macey_ tripped. She looked up and said ," Sorry!! so Sorry. Thank-" but she stopped and looked into my eyes.

I was prepared if something like this happened. I stepped outof the light a little bit and avoided trained my eyes on a far off nothing and said, "No problem honey, it's ok! Good thing for waterproof makeup huh?" and then I marched off into the dance floor through the whirling dance partners and spotted a quiet corner near the back. Even though I was a different person, I was still the chameleon and I disappeared. I saw a quiet corner in the back and made my way over there. I soon as I was behind the wall made a sigh of relief.

"Nice back here isn't it." someone said from behind me. And that voice was all too familiar.

"Um, yes..I'm new to this whole teacher thing...I needed a few minutes." I said turning around. I looked up into the face of the one and only Zachary Goode.


	11. Chapter 11

"You must be Miss Lamain then. I'm Justin Forester as you probably know already." he said not missing a beat when he said his cover name.

I suddenly felt exposed, like he would know it was me. I mean, this is Zach Goode we're talking about here. ZACHARY stinkin GOODE! I took all my training to pull my act together and become Charlotte Lamain._ Common Cammie! Don't let him know...maybe drop a few **very**__subtle hints. _It was soo hard not to just run up to Macey or Bex or Liz and tell them who I was and that everythign was okay, but it was nearly impossible to stand in front of Zach, who looked like he hadn't slept in days, who was always trying toprotect me (or so I think) and not tell him. I pulled myself together just in time to respond though.

" Ah yes, Mr Foreser. I have heard about you. Why are you doing hiding out back here ? Shouldn't you be out dancing with the lovely young ladies. I'm sure they're all wanting a dance partner" Last time he danced with every girl and seemed to absolutely thrive in these types of things. WE were so diffrent. But now here we are both back here hiding from the crowds.

"Same as you I suppose. Just had to get away from the crowd. But,since we're both back here, would you care to dance Ms. Lamain?" he asked me. He hadn't looked me straight in the eyes yet, for reasons I know not.

"Yes please Mr Forester." and with that he led us out onto the dance floor.

He placed his hand on my waist and I put my hand in his. I couldn't help but remembering the first time we danced together in Culture Assimulation class. IT felt so natural to be back in his arms again. I cleared that thought out of my head and put my teacher act back on and then looked up into his eyes. HE was staring right back at me with a confused expression on his face. I knew he felt it too. Felt as if he'd danced with me before. smiled up at him like nothing was amiss and said in a professional voice, "Are you okay Mr. Goode? Your a great dancer, but you look quite pale."

"No..No, I'm fine. Sorry, I haven't been feeling my best lately." he said quickly and then looked away. "You just reminded me of someone I used to know." he paused but continued before I could ask any questions." So, I heard you came here with Mr. Solomon. How did you meet him?" he asked with polite interest but no curiosity behind his words.

"Oh," _Darnit! we hadn't gone over this! _" We met on a mission a while back." I said conspiratorly , pretending to hide an inside joke of some kind.

"Ah, I see." was all Zach said. The dance had ended and he let go of me. "So, would you like anything to drink."

"No. I'm good thankyou." I replied back. He looked me in the eyes again, and I saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes before he said,

"Well, have a nice night Ms Lamain." and then he left quickly through the crowd. The last thing I saw of him was his back exiting the ballroom.

"Sorry about that Ms Lamain." said a man who I assumed was a teacher here."He usually is quite polite and a very fine gentleman, but I heard that he has recently lost a close friend and he's not taking it extremly well. I believe it was one of the Gallagher Girls actually. When he went there on a school exchange he was a great spy but an extremly cocky boy and he always seemed to hide behind a mask, but when he came back I swear that boy was a completely different boy. Still cocky,yes, but more carfree and open and well...happy. That girl changed him for the better. I heard it was an awful death, I belive she died the same way his parents did. Sad story that one is." I just looked at him as he said this. Why did I do this to Zach? _You did it to protect him Cammie! You did it to protect everyone._

_"_That's oaky sir, I understand." I said then I walked off and went to find Mr Solomon. I needed to go. If I didn't go now I know for sure that I would find Zach and tell him.

"Joe" I said and he looked at me "we need to go" I said and my voice cracked a little on the last part. He nodded in understanding and offered me his arm. We exited the ballroom and I said goodbye to everyone for last time in what looked like a long time.

**NExt chapter is going to be Zach's POV of all of this...I may add a litle Macey! Review everyone!**


	12. Zach and Macey POV

**Zach's POV**

"C'mon! You love these types of things Zach! Or at least you used to. But dude, you got to get out of this room!" Grant said while yanking me out of my beanbag chair in our room.

"I told you already! I've got a lot to study. I'm practically failing school with how much I've been gone." I said for the tenth time. He still wasn't believing my lie.

"Oh shut up Zach! You're not failing and you know it! When you were gone they counted that as extra credit! It's ONE night!" he pleaded.

"Fine! I'll go! I don't want to, but because you are my friend I'll go." I said then added, " But you have to promise me we leave right when the test thing is over."

"Promise! Sweet, I knew you'd come around." Grant said while mock punching me. Right then Jonas and his new roommate, Jared, came bursting into the room, slammed the door on a group of screaming girls, and plopped down on the floor.

"Umm….what were you two doing?" I asked.

"Jared and I were just in the girls' hall and all of the sudden we were being chased by freshmen girls carrying lipstick and eyeliner! We barely made it out alive!" Jonas said breathing heavily. When I raised my eyebrows at him he said quickly, defending himself, "They're _trained spies! _ Not to mention they're fast, in shape, and who knows, some of that stuff could have actually killed us! Literally."

"Pshh! Okay!" Grant said laughing. All three of them starting tackling eachother, Jared and Jonas vs. Grant. Grant was winning. I felt kind of normal again, watching them goof around just like always, and not like I'd lost everything I ever…..loved. Yes, I loved _her._ But I guess I didn't lose _everything.._ I still had these guys left, even if they were losers.

Once they stopped fighting I turned to Jonas and asked, " Why were you in the girls hall to begin with?" I wasn't sure but I think I saw him blush.

"Well….you remember Liz, I talked to her a couple days ago and she seemed ...I don't know, kind of distant and upset... So I was going to go talk to her."

"Well of course she's a little distant! I heard her best friend was that chick who died a coupe days!" Jared, his new roommate said. "That's crazy isn't it! I heard she was like an incredible pavement artist, even fooled Mr. Solomon!"

"She was." I whispered when the room got quiet. I was looking at the floor when he was talking but when I looked up I saw Grant elbow Jared and Jonas staring him down with a look that said "YOU IDIOT!"

"Her name was Cammie, not chick." I said looking at him straight in the eye. It was the first time I'd said her name since...it happened. "And she was incredible. One of the best spies I've ever known." Jared looked at me apologetically then said,

"So you knew her?" Jonas gave him the look again but I said," It's okay. Yes, to answer you question. But we have to go get our tuxes." I said pointing to Grant and I. "We'll see you tonight." And with that I left the room.

I barely noticed were I was going. Cammie's smiling face that night under the pavilion was stuck in my head, and I had a feeling it would be a while before it went away. If ever.

************************************************** Later that night.

"Let's Go!" Grant said excitedly popping his head in the door.

"Coming, I'll be right out there. Meet me down the hall." I said while buttoning up my shirt.

"Okay dude" and I listened to the door close and his footsteps head down the hall.

I went to get my shoes from the closet and saw them on the top shelf. I pulled them down but also knocked down a small journal that was sitting up there.

I hadn't looked at this in forever! I almost forgot about it. IT was a journal my mom left of her missions and some random thought of hers that I still didn't get. There were random directions, pictures and words everywhere. Only some stuff actually made sense. I was about to put it back up there when I saw the corner of something sticking out of the side. I pulled it out and just stared.

It was a picture of my mom holding me as a baby and beside her was my dad smiling. Then next to him was a man I didn't know holding a little girl with a beautiful face, I didn't recognize her either though. And behind us was a log cabin with a lake next to it. I flipped it over and saw written on the back in my mom's loopy handwriting:

Hideaway House: Summer

Family and Friends (Pg.14)

I turned to page and saw a type of map that I never understood but now…." YOU COMING ALREADY!" I heard Grant yell from the end of the hall. After one more glance at the picture I stuck it in my jacket pocket along with the journal and yelled back

"Yeah! I'm coming!" I put my shoes on and walked out the door…to the dance.

Grant and I were walking down the steps and I remembered a different time, just last year, when I walked Cammie down the stairs. She was so beautiful! All the kids from school were talking about her when we got back to the rooms. They were jealous of _me! _I was a cocky, pigheaded idiot that night! I didn't tell her how beautiful she was! I kept ignoring her question. I-_ Stop it Zach! You're going to make this night miserable for yourself and everyone else! _

I got to the doors and then was handed a packet with my name on it. I opened it was so relieved I laughed a little. I didn't have to _be _Zach tonight. Tonight I was Justin Forester. _Finally I can get away from my problems._ But I spoke too soon. Way too soon. The doors were opened I saw all the Gallagher Girls, all except _my _Gallagher Girl, who wouldn't be coming to these anymore. Who would never laugh and dance again.

I looked toward the front and saw _her _old friends. They were in a group ignoring all the boys surrounding them. They didn't care. And I understood. So, I did what Cammie did best. I disappeared into the crowd and went to a corner I found my first year here. Hard to spot in a crowd and only a great pavement artist could find me. Maybe I'll have time to look at this journal a little more.

**Macey's POV**

"Sorry I'm sick. I can't dance." That seemed to be the only thing out of my mouth in the past thirty minutes. It's not like I'm just going to yell " My best friend just died and don't feel up to dancing so can you all just leave me alone." But if one more person asked me, I might lose it, and I'm pretty sure Bex and Liz were feeling the same way.

"Do you guys remember last year when Cammie saw her dress. The way her face looked!" Liz said suddenly laughing a little.

"What brought that up?" I asked her.

"I don't know…but I'm sick of just ignoring the subject of her. I mean she was our best friend. "Liz said. I agreed with her. I've wanted to talk to them about her, but thought that I shouldn't.

"Yeah. She hated being the center of attention. It makes sense, Her being the "chameleon" and all. "Bex said without further conversation.

"She looked beautiful though. She never thought she was but I think she was just as beautiful as her mom. Especially that night! Half the guys that came up to me wanted me to ask "my friend" if she would dance with them. I knew Cammie would hate me if I said yes, but it was pretty funny!" I said laughing at the memory. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Oh I know! She was! My dance partner was watching her like a hawk the whole time we were dancing. EH asked me if I knew her and when I told him yes he said he was going to ask her for the next dance and if I thought she'd say yes. But before I could answer Zach came swooping in like Prince Charming." Bex said the last part dreamily.

"You guys got to admit, Zach was like perfect for her, and I'm pretty sure he was in love with her too, and I think he knew it. I mean did you see him leave the day we were told...." Liz asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we should talk to him. Tell him how she felt. It's so sad he didn't get to see her before-" I was cut off by Bex.

"Actually…." (_Bex tells the story of Cammie and Zach under the pavilion_)

I was about to reply to that when I heard all the girl's start whispering and glaring at something over my shoulder. I looked over and saw a beautiful girl with long want black hair and bright green eyes. She was looking at me like I was the one person she needed to see. She kept staring until her escort whispered something to her. MR SOLOMON! NO WAY!

"Guys that girl came with Mr. Solomon!" I whispered to them but was still staring at her. At first glance she looked like someone who loved things like this. She was dancing, smiling and laughing, but it seemed kind of… forced. I also noticed that she didn't look in my direction again.

In a way she reminded me of Cammie. She looked completely different but the way she held herself and acted hinted that she wished she could disappear.

Cammie was such a good friend. She was my first friend ever, The first one to see the real me. She was always there for me. And she's gone. My vision was getting foggy and my eyes were filling up with tears so I walked quickly to the bathroom with my drink in hand. Because I couldn't see as well I stumbled over someone walking by and we both fell, my drink falling all over whoever it was.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't-"I looked up and saw the woman that came in with Mr. Solomon. That's not why I couldn't look away. Here startling green eyes were now brown... _ She was wearing contacts. _ And those eyes were the same color as Ca-

"Thank Goodness for waterproof makeup huh!" she said lightly and walked away. _Something's not right._

**Okay So Zach's POV of the dancing and everything is kind of long so I'm giving it it's own whole thing! It will come up soon! Review everyone!! Thanks for the advice on how to split the POV's. **


	13. Zach's POV of Dance

**Zach's POV of Dance**

"Whew" I heard coming from just a few feet in front of me. I quickly put away the picture I was looking at and turned around to see who it was.

Standing in front of me was a lady with long black hair, falling down her back, and a dark green dress. She was leaning against the wall obviously happy to be away from the crowd. When I caught a glimpse of her face I was posotive she must be the woman that came with Mr. Solomon. Every boy that had passed by tonight was talking about her. Eventually I found out her name was Charlotte Lamain, and apparently I was one of the boys she was assigned to. I knew she must have been a pretty good spy. First of all, she found this place, and I was pretty sure this was her first time here. _She must be one heck of a pavement artist_. Secondly, well is pretty obvious, she graduated from Gallagher, was still alive, and had arrived with Mr. Solomon, and from what I hear from the girls, it can't get much better than that. She was just staring at the people dancing by, with a calm, maybe even sad face_. I know how you feel_. I was about to sneak out quietly through the back but then I noticed her subconsciously cock her hip to one side exactly like Cammie used to do.

Before I could stop myself I stepped forward.

"Nice back here isn't it." I said. _Way to start the conversation Zach! She's a teacher, she'll probably dock points for you being such an idiot! _I made sure to avoid eye contact, knowing that even the least trained spy could pick up on what I was thinking and I was definately not spilling my feelings out to a teacher that reminded me of Cammie. The moment she heard my voice though she tensed and waited a couple moments before turning around as if she were trying to collect herself. I was expecting a professional, easy reply from her because that's what we're all trained to do, adapt oursleves to whatever enviroment and situation and never lose stride, but that's not what I got.

While turning around to face me she answered,"Um, yes..I'm new to this whole teacher thing...I needed a few minutes." She stopped rather abrublty when she looked at me and I could guess that she could tell that I hadn't slept in days. I knew I had better start playing my part,so, slipping back into what I was comfortable doing, keeping secrets and emotions inside, I said without heistation, "You must be Miss Lamain then. I'm Justin Forester as you probably know already." I knew she had a detailed descripiton of me and probably had heard rumors.

" Ah yes, Mr Foreser. I have heard about you. Why are you doing hiding out back here ? Shouldn't you be out dancing with the lovely young ladies. I'm sure they're all wanting a dance partner." she said smoothly. There was no way I was going out there to dance with the "lovely young ladies." Almost every group of girls that had passed by here had been talking about trying to find me and ask questions about how everything happened and there was no way i was reliving that moment of my life.

So taking charge of the matter I said, "Same as you I suppose. Just had to get away from the crowd. But,since we're both back here, would you care to dance Ms. Lamain?" I hadn't made eye contact yet afraid of scrutiny by her trained eyes.

"Yes please Mr Forester." was all she said as a reply. And I led her on to the dance floor trying to ignor the pryig eyes that watched us from all directions.

I placed my hand on her waist and she put her hand in mine. My mind immediately jumped back to the first time I danced with Cammie in her class. How I loved the feel of her so close to me and her holding my hand. for a second I was posotive that Cammie was back in my arms again. I looked at her face then and saw her looknig at me like she knew exactly what I was thinking. That's not why i kept looking though. The eyes I was looking into were the same as the girl's in the picture, the same as Cammie's_. Zach she's gone. Plenty of people have those eyes, that's why she was the "chameleon_" _Besides, she's older than me, the girl inthe picture looked the same age_. All hope inside me suddenly died. I hated that voice in my head that never had anything good to say.

"Are you okay Mr. Goode?" she asked me with a worried look on her face. I noticed she didn't call me Mr. Forester, the name of my cover. Either she's really worried or she's not as trained to keep her cover as otehr teachers. Or maybe both.

I was about to correct her but I realized she actually _was_ worried. "No..No, I'm fine. Sorry, I haven't been feeling my best just reminded me of someone I used to know." I was not about to tell her what I was thinking, I never let anyone know that, except for a couple times inmy life. With my parents and with Cammie, but they were taken away from me. Searching for a change in subject I asked,"So, I heard you came here with Mr. Solomon. How did you meet him?"

She looked taken aback like she hadn't thought I'd ask her somethign like that or maybe she was just wondering how we changed subjects so fast. Maybe a second to late she said, "Oh, we met on a mission a while back." and the way she said it made me guess there was more to it than that but spies never ask eachother the stories.

"Ah I see." I said. I looked at her one more time and wished with all my might that Cammie was in her place. Without trying to hide my emotions this time I just said, "Have a nice night Ms. Lamain." I couldn't stand here with this woman who was so different from Cammie yet so alike it killed me. I wanted to go home. I **wanted** a home. I was going to find the cabin in my picture. I turned around adn walked away leaving Ms Lamain on the dance floor and not caring whatsoever. I could sense her watching me as I left. I walked out teh doors and into the courtyard.

"Here we go." I thought as I exited the grounds of Blackthorne, and I knew somehow that everything was about to get a whole lot more exiting.


	14. To my Reviewers

I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! I am starting to write it again and I hopet o ahve it finished soon. I have most of the chapters written I've just got to get them typed up!

I would really like to thank:

**Me be Nelz- **for helping me with story ideas! She was awesome!!!!! AHHH! she helped so much! I loved your ideas!

**Agent Striker-** For giving a really enthusiastic review! That was one of my favorites!

**Shazza-Girl- **For showing how stupid i would be if I stopped writing now!

**Gigglerocksodoi- **for reviewing alot and sending me an idea (she sent it a while ago) that I'm going to use soon!

**IgnoranceIsYourNewBestFriend- **for sympathizing and making me feel like i'm not the only loser who can't finish a story!

**To all my reviewers: ** You guys are so amazing! I seriously wouldn't want to finish this without you guys! All your reviews make my day better! So from now on everytime I get a review I like alot I'm going to give you a shout out!! Please feel free to send me any ideas you guys have too or suggestions! becasue i LOOVVEE them!

**Thankyou! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Cammie's POV**

"You can take off all that stuff if you'd like. There's a bathroom in the back." Mr. Solomon said from the pilot's seat once we were up in the air.

"Okay, are my normal clothes back there too." I asked.

"Yes, I believe there in the second compartment to the left when you walk in." he said absent-mindedly .

I walked to the back of his private jet and stepped in the abnormally large bathroom---- for a jet. (If you want to see a big bathroom go to Bex's summer house.) IN about 30 minutes the beautiful Charlotte Lamain was gone, and standing in her place was plain, old me in my t-shirt and gym shorts.

I sat there, thinking over everything that happened tonight and wondering how I kept my mouth shut, but then smiling at the way I sidestepped Mr. Solomon's rule. ' _Don't speak to any of your friends tonight about your situation." _And technically I didn't _speak_ to tell them.

I know, I know, but when I was that close to Macey I couldn't help myself. I slipped the locket she gave me the day we got back from the safe-house in her napkin and handed it back to her with her cup._ Your a genius Cammie!_ the little evil voice in the back of my mind said. And I had to admit, I'd rather listen to that than the other voice screaming _You IDIOT! Do you even remember the reason you left in the first place!_

I knew Macey would get the hint, unless she threw the napkin away before looking at it. _Don't think like that Cammie, I'm sure she'll find it. _And then I thought about Zach. He couldn't be so sad because of _me. _I hated doing this to him especially after what he told me that night under the pavilion, I'll never forget it. "What are you doing to me Cammie?" he asked almost to himslef. I knew he'd never really let anyone in and never let anything out, but he kissed _me _and told _me_how he felt and I left him.......with no explanations.......I left him to think I was dead and not returning. Even if he did find out about me why would he want me back.... I'm not as pretty as Macey, or as smart as Liz, or as... as...freaking awesome as Bex, I'm just Cammie, the girl that blends in, the chameleon. Somehow, I don't know how or why, but Zach seemed to like me because of all those things. _Cammie! Stop._ I was making myself miserable thinking about all the things I'd done and should have done.

"Cameron." I heard Joe say from the cockpit, interrupting my thoughts (thank God) "we'll be landing soon, you might want to take a seat."

I took a seat in the seat next to his and looked out the window. It was Joe's safe house, but it looked different somehow. I was looking at it trying to locate the difference when Joe said, " I put extra security around the cabin and tried to make more--- comfortable for you to live in for a while. I even put flowers inside, that's girly enough right?" he said in all seriousness.

I couldn't help laughing a little when I said " Oh that will be fine." he looked at me with a small smile on his face and winked at me.

We landed in the back and he unloaded all my stuff and placed it inside. I walked in behind him and looked around.

It was exactly as I remembered. Everything was exactly as it was from the last time I was here from the world almanac sitting in the table in the kitchen to the picture of him and the president hanging a little crooked on the wall. Somehow the fact that it hadn't changed in the least bit (except for the flowers on the mantle) made me like this place even better. It was stable, not changing, and it was what it appeared to be (on the inside), a perfectly normal cabin to relax in with no spy gadgets, weapons, or even your basic spy manual.

Well, I might as well get used to it. "Here we go" I murmured quietly to myself as I looked around.


	16. Chapter 16

**MACEY'S POV:**

"Your joking!!! Are you kidding me! This is bloody brilliant! Ijust knew it! I knew it!" Bex screamed once I finished telling her my theory. "And this is not a _theory_Macey, it had to have been her no else had that necklace, she was wearing it the last time I saw her! She's at Mr. Solomon's cabin! SHE BLOODY FREAKIN ALIVE!!" she had the biggest smile on her face and her eyes were getting wet out of happiness.

Cammie was alive, and she wanted us to know. She was at Joe's cabin, or at least that was my thought since she gave me the necklace I gave to her after we got back form the safe house last time.

"So wait," Liz said thoughtfully, trying to comprehend what I had just said, " Your telling me that Cammie, who we thought was dead, was at the dance last night disguised as Charlotte Lamain and when she ran into you she handed you this necklace that you gave her a while ago...... and she left with Mr Solomon and your positive they went to his cabin.......she's there now...and...OH MY GOSH! CAMMIE IS ALIVE! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE STILL DOING HERE!"

"Well shouldn't we think on how we're going to-"

"NO!" I was interrupted by both Liz and Bex.

"Shouldn't we tell-"

"DEFINITELY NOT!" they both said again and then Liz explained.

"If she had to fake her death and Mr Solomon was the only one who knew about it, it had to have been for a good reason. If we tell anyone we could ruin everything! But obviously, since it's the Cammie we know, she told us, and she probably wasn't supposed to, so we have to be very, _very_careful not to let ANYONE lese know about this." Liz finished.

"In other words, keep our mouths shut no matter what." Bex para phrased.

That sounded pretty reasonable to me and I wasn't about to agrue with a futer mad scientist and a girl who could probably kill me with a napkin if she wanted to.

"So, are you guys ready to go find her?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah." they both said.

**Jonas's POV**

"Dude," Grant said from his spot on Jonas's bed,"have the girls done anything interesting?"

We bugged the girl's room the night thinking they might know something on where Zach went off to. At least that's what we told ourselves, the truth was, Zach left randomly all the time and all we wanted to know was what the girl's talk about.

"No, not yet they haven't even gotten in the room- oh wait! Here they are and Macey looks different, she looks insanely happy and ..and ...ooo she's telling them she has to tell them something, ..something about Cammie! This should be interesting. C'mere Grant!" I said

What we heard MAcey say we were not prepared for at all! This was crazy, ...insane! There is no way! _Zach doesn't know!! I've got to tell him! I've got too._

**_3rd person POV_**

__Who neither Grant or Jonas noticed while they were watching the girls was the boy peeking in the room and listening to what the girls had to say. When he heard the information an evil smile appeared on his handsome face. As he walked down the halls of the forsaken corridor, for it was late at night, the walls and paintings were the only ones to hear his low, quiet voice say "Sir, she's alive."

**Author's Note**

What do you all think about that!!!! Muahahaha! I'm typing up the next chapter right after I post this!!!! Maybe it will be up tonight!!! Read and review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Zach's POV**

_Ring Ring.......Ring Ring.......RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"What!" I answered after the 13th time Jonas had called me.

"She's alive." he said in such a rushed voice I barely understood.

"Wait, what. Who's alive?" I asked wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"Cammie" he said simply.

I didn't answer at first. Was this some awful joke he was trying to pull on me because if it was it was _not _funny at all.

"Jonas," I said with exasperation,"if this is a joke please...stop." I said, too tired to even get mad.

" Dude! I'm not joking here" he said with desperation in his voice, the rest came out so fast that if I wasn't trained to pay attention so well I wouldn't have understanded anything," You see Grant and I bugged the girl's room to you know...well that doesn't matter, anyways while we were watching Macey pulled Bex and Liz into the room and started talking to them about how Cammie is alive and was at the dance and was disguised as Charlotte Lamain. Yeah you heard that right! She was the hott chick that came with Mr Solomon who YOU danced with! Anyways, she slipped Macey the neckalce she gave her the day after they left Mr Solomon's safe house..whatever that is, it's some cabin in the middle of nowhere apparently. So now they know that Cammie is alive and is there and they are going to go find her!" He took a long deeep breath when he finished.

My mnid was having a hard time comprehending what he was saying. Cammie...alive. It couldn't be, but..what if...... A feeling of hope that I hadn't felt since that night under the pavilion started surfacing. _She's Alive! She's not gone. She's somewhere out there. _Cammie, the girl who made my heart do strange things, something about the way she smiled at me made me feel like I was melting. And she's ALIVE! I couldn't stop repeating that in my head. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I totally forgot about Jonas on the other end.

"HELLLOOO.....Buddy are ya still with me!!! HELLOOO-

"I'm here! I'm here! Are you sure?" I couldn't keep the hapiness out of my voice.

"Positive!" he said enthusiasticly. And then I hung up on him.

I was looking down at the picture again with new eyes and suddenly I was sure who the little girl was. I was going to find my Gallagher girl no matter what. _And I think I know just where to start._

**Sorry these last few chapters have been so short!! I'll try to make the next few a bit longer!! Please keep reading and sending suggestions!! CLICK the little button below this please!! I love reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cammie's POV**

I was down staris in the basement, which Joe turned into a workout room, running on the treadmill. Hey, I've got to keep in shape somehow. I was on mile 23 when I heard something upstairs. It sounded like a creaky floor board. I stayed still, listening for any other noises that would confirm someone was in the house. That's when I heard it, voices, deep and scratchy. They sounded to clumsy to be the CoC. _You thieves picked the wrong house and the wrong girl. _

I very quitely and sneakily made my way up the stairs. Not a osund was made by my approach. But when I saw who the intruders were, everything changed. _How could they possibly be here No one is supposed to know. No wonder they sounded clumsy, with a guy that big who cares if someone hears you. _My breathing started to accelerate _No one is here to help you Cammie, you have to get ou-"_

"Hello Cammie Morgan. Miss Us?" A voice said while grabbing me from behind. Whoever it was had a knifeto my throat so safe to say I stopped struggling and focused on not killing myself trying to get away. Before Iknew it a cloth that smelled sticky and sweet was placed over my mouth and my nose and I was hoisted onto the man's shoulder.

"Dude, dad, you aren't going to kill her are you?" said aboys voice from directly behind who I guess was his dad. I tried to open my eyes and see who it was but I was so dizzy and everything was blurry.

The dad didn't answer his son's question though, that I could tell.

The man carrying me started jogging toward the lake where I'm guessing he had a boat b/c of the moto I heard. I gotta say, looking back that's pretty impressive, I mean I'm not exactly tinyand petite.

Every single inch of me wanted to fight back. In my mind I was imagining all the ways I could kill this guy, but my body wasn't responding and Icould barely stay awake. The black fog was trying to pull me under.

All the sudden I heard a huge thus lieks oemthing being punched and then a giant splash. My mind couldn't process anything. I couldn't tell is that noise was good or bad news or anything. I could tell that I had about 5 more minutes left of ever thinking again.

"Cammie! No!' i heard. Although the voice couldn't have been more that a few feet away it sounded like I was listening to it from under water. I was thinking about the voice calling my name. The last thing I thought of was of the voice calling my name. Beautifully tortured but full of fury. My last hope.

**Zach's POV**

I had to get to that cabin and walking or unning just wasn't fast enough. So I stole a car. Now before you start maing judgements it was an emergency situation. And 1st of all, who wouldn't steal a Mercede's Guardian when the only security on it was a simple Goliath 3001, easily hacked into and turned off, I mean I learned that by the time I was 9. Secondly, it's a _Mercede's Guardian....._missle proof, explosion proof, fire proof, and not to mention it reaches speeds of 260 miles an hour. ( but don't worry, I'm only going 3/4 that speed.)

I felt like I was living in a mightmare that suddenly turned into a fairytale. The princess was alive and I was going to find her. But I was still waiting for that phone call from Jonas saying that they made a mistake . Just then mphone started ringing.

"Hello" I said.

"ZACH! Thank God! I was hoping you'd answer." Oh no it was Jonas.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"It's Cammie! She's not safe! I was going through the school's security system camera's, don't ask why, and Isaw someone outside our door listening in whil Grant and I were listening to Macey."

"okay, so how is Cammie in danger and who was it?" I asked even still pressing the gas pedal harder.

"That's the the thing, we couldn't tell who it was because of the shadows, but we heard him call a man and on the pohone he said," the next part Jonas said in a deep scratchy voice that would ahve made Zach laugh in a different situation," Sire, She's alive. She's at the cabin belonging to Joe Solomon."

_They know. _This must have been the reason why Cammie faked her death in the 1st place. To protect everyone and herself.

I stomped on the gas pedal, no longer was I the prince going to find his princess, I was going to rescue her. There was no way I was letting this girl get away again.

I hung up on Jonas and made my way to the cabin.

I could see it! Maybe I got here before them, it looks peacful enough. I parked the car outside that gate, 100% sure Mr Solomon wouldn't let any car just go through the gate with out something happeneing to it.

I walked up to the house and through the door.

"Cammie! Are you here! Gallagher Girl!" I called but no one answered. _She's here! Iknow she's here!_

I heard the sound of a motor as I walked to the back door , towards the lake.

_Who's that? _A boy was walking toward the boat and when he turned sideways I knew who it was. Jared. Jonas's new roomate.

What was he-

I saw what he was looking at. Itwas a giant muscular man who had Cammie slinged over his shoulder with a rag on her face.

Furry rose inside me as I ran toward Jared from behind. This jerk went to Blackthorne, I know he'd heard all the rumors. He evern had the nerve to show up to her remeberance ceremony.

HE turned around just in time for me to punch him as ahrd as I could in the face. i still wasn't satisfied though. I grabbed him by his shirt and flung him into the lake. I looked up and the man with Cammie was still jogging towards the boat. I saw Cammie's eyes flutter close as the toxins on the rag started to take their course.

"Cammie! No!" I yelled.

The man definately noticed me then as I flund myself at him causing him to drop Cammie in the grass. HE got back up and came at me with a wild growl. I sidestepped his first swing but the second hit me right in the gut. As I was falling I remebered a trick Mr. Solomon taught me, I twisted my legs through the bottom of his ankels and kept falling , tripping the man and making his slam his head on the dock. Apparently the man had a hard head though. He got right back up and pulled out a gun from the side of his pocket.

"I'm impressed Mr. Goode."

_How's he know my name?!_

_"_You look so much like your father. Pity I have to kill you too."

"Such a pity." I replied furiously.

"I see you inherited your dad's sarcasm." he said with an annoyed edge. " Well, any last words?"

"How about Electron Lase 4609 Megablast!" a voice said from behind him. As that was asaid a blue laser hit him and his hair stood on end, his gun dropped, and he fell to the ground in front of me.

I didn't even bother looking to see who it was. I rushed over to Cammie who was barely coming out of her dizziness. I scooped her up and layed her on my lap waiting for her to wake up. I didn't even care if everyone saw.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me for a couple minutes. I was probably smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a confused, weak voice.

I know she expected my sarcastic reply and in a way so did I, but that's not what came out.

"Because I love you Cammie Morgan. I think you are the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met and I never want you to leave me."

**The END! just kidding!!! not the end!!!!!the next part is in Cammie's POV!!!! I would have tried to finish this chapter better but I have a game in a few minutes!!! Read and Review!!!**


	19. To the Reviewers

**Thanks for stilll reviewing and keeping up with my story!!!! I love all of you for it!!!!**

**I would especially like to thank:**

**Liizziie12-** For a really awesome review that I loved!

**midnightmockingjay-** I loved your review!! I'm trying to update more quickly! And I love you for your reviews!

**GoodeSpyYoung- **For you wonderful enthusiasm!! Your awesome!!

**pinkpolkadots821- **For always reviewing! And keeping up with my story!! Thanks so much! :)

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!! The end is coming up andif you want me to extend it or maybe I'll write a sequel to itt!! ooooo I don;t know that might be really fun!!!**

**Or maybe I'll write a whole new story! Maybe one for Twilight or another one for this one! If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do PM me!!! thanksss!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Your not too bad yourself" I said weakly yet with a big smile on my face as I realized that everything was going to be okay now. All my friends are here, one of them with a laser beam, and Zach's here...and he loves me. Before I knew it he leaned down, ignoring the people behind us, and kissed me. He'd break away and whisper my name and then kiss me again and I knew exactly how he felt. I loved Zach and I wanted him with me for the rest of my life, no matter where this crazy life of mine might take me, I know I want him there.

The crowd behind us started hooting and clapping and i heard sobs too. That's when we broke away and after giving him a big smile and I turned to our saviors who were stading nearby. First I looked at Jonas who was holding the oddest most technical looking ray gun I've ever seen with a smug look on his face, like he thought he was the terminator. He was stading next to Liz and then right next to her was Macy, Bex, and Grant. My three best friends ran at me the second we made eye contact and, pushing Zach out of the way, got around me and starting hugging and laughing and crying and screaming. It was a happy reunion to say the least. Who knew it would take some of the worst weeks of my life to add up to the best day of my life.

Zach was standing with Grant and Jonas smiling and hugging them and as I walked over there he turned towards me and met me halfway and grabbed me around the waste and spun me around and said in a playful carefree voice as if he didnt care who heard " You have no idea how happy i am right now I've missed you so much!" He put me down and put his arms around me and then i heard Macey say,

" Hey, your not the only one!" and right after that we were all in a big group and laughing and smiling together.

I knew from that moment on that things were only going to get better. There may be trouble again but who cares, as long as I have these friends I think I'll be good… Here we go!

**Wow! I completely forgot about this story, I got a different account and forgot to finish. So here's an ending :) I think I'm going to write another fan fic! Any suggestions on what story? **

**Thanks to the people who still kept reviewing even when i was MIA :D love you guys! I'd also like to give a shout out to CitCatMcoy...She's always an enthusiastic reviewer :D**


End file.
